


Watch As They Drift Away

by PotatoPatato



Series: Bnha x Steven Universe SongFics OwO <3 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Hurt/Comfort, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPatato/pseuds/PotatoPatato
Summary: After the events of a mysterious izu attacking them at the dorms Kiri is determined to find him again and figure out what his problem is.Too bad he succeededAnd Izu has one sad story to tell him





	Watch As They Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Owo This is wrote to happen after the events of my other fic "His Other Friends" just FYI
> 
> '3
> 
> Owo I got sad when writing this ...  
:'3

Kirishima walked along a sidewalk thinking over the events of today.

"That guy he seemed to be angry with Katsuki... I wonder why?"

He saw them tumble to the ground after "Izuku" if he remembers correctly, jumped over Aizawa sensei and landed on Bakugou

They seemed to both be growling at each other in some kind of conversation. But sadly he was too far away to hear anything they said

Determined to find the little guy, Kiri tried to think of anything that would help him find the guy.

Hmmm he had that bomb probably didn't make it himself, must be with some kind of organization of some sort.

If Kiri had to be honest he thought that guy was pretty manly until you know he tried to kill them with that massive scythe...

Wandering around the roads and alleyways it wasn't until dusk that Kiri was tired of looking. He didn't seem to teleport away he just jumped behind the bomb and disappeared 

He wandered day by day looking for that boy never giving up

Around a week later he happened to turn onto an alleyway far from his usual looking route and saw the boy turning the corner 

Crouching down he started to follow the boy.

Eh unfortunately kiri isn't the best at stealth and the guy caught on 

"Why are you following me?" He asked with a pure confusion in his voice before it darkened into a deep growl " after I tried to kill you...."

Kiri didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to tell the boy why in case it appeared to be a sensitive topic

Eh I'll be truthful..

"I wanted to know why you were mad with Bakugou, and I wanted to let you know that he's changed"

Izuku looked away and kept walking "I've got my reasons and you wouldn't understand"

"Where are you going?" Kiri moved to follow him

Izu took a deep breath and whispered softly " back to the place I never left..."

They kept walking through the alley until Izu took a small turn out of the city and into a huge forest.

Kiri kept walking following a distance behind the greenette. Watching the sun peak into the darkenes forest through various patches of leaves

They continued for a long time and Kiri was beginning to worry that Izu was bringing him somewhere to kill him.

But suddenly the dense trees thinned out to a small clearing, a sort of meadow like garden, with a rocky outcropping and a small creek with a fallen log over it.

The sight confused Kiri this place looked old and withered the flowers and the vines decaying and old. With every passing wind a few of the dried flowers post some more petals.

Izu looked at the ground and stopped. He wandered over to the creek. As kirishima followed him he saw the creek had stopped running and the rocks made a cave.

Izu took a breath and looked back at Kiri, he gave a small smile and motioned lightly with his hands

Turning around Kirishima could see a shining trace of liquid running down the side of his face.

"I spent quite a while here with Bakugou, we were pretty close, but one day he just left....and never came back"

Kiri watched as Izu threw a orb of some sort onto the ground and a hologram appeared in front of them, before humming softly

"Here in the Garden"  
"Let's play a game

The hologram showed two young kids playing together and laughing.  
One of the kids then said something and pointed to the ground

"I'll show you how it's done"

The young boy in the hologram appeared to explain that the other needed to sit down and the other followed.

"Here in the Garden"  
"Stand very still"

The young boy sitting down smiled wide and bright, it made Kiri warm inside

"This'll be so much fun"

Izu stood up and walked over to the other boy who then gave a sort of bright smirking smile, he reached out in a longing way before putting his hand down suddenly

"And then he smiled"  
"That's what I'm after"

Izuku smiled lightly tears in his eyes hugging himself softly

"A smile in his eyes"  
"The sound of his laughter" 

"Happy to listen"  
"Happy to play"

Izu then clenched his hand and backed away from the two kids

"Happily watching him drift away"

Kiri watched as the other boy walked away and out of the clearing, leaving the other smiling about and watching the spot where he left, a small pang in his chest at knowing the boy would be waiting for someone who would never come back...

"Happily waiting"  
"All on my own"

Izu traced the old cave frowning as the hologram boy still sat there smiling

"Under the endless sky"  
"Counting the seconds"

"Standing alone"  
"As thousands of seconds go by"

The hologram seemed to speed up and now showed a boy sitting under the rocks in the cave with an uncertain look in his eyes peering to the opening in the clearing every once and a while.

"Happily wondering"  
"Night after night"

The young boy took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes sleepily

"Is this how it works?"  
"Am I doing it right?"

The boy lay down and closed his eyes before the hologram seemed to flash to various points of time, showing the young boy standng in many different spots each time seeming more and more disheveled and hungry.

"Happy to listen"  
"Happy to stay"

"Happily watching him drift away"

Izuku then stared at Kirishima and lead him towards another opening in the clearing. A small convenience store could be seen in the distance and a large advertising billboard as well.

"You keep on turning pages for people who don't care"  
"People who don't care about you"

Looking back Kiri saw the boy seeming to be living there in the clearing seeming a little more healthy as time went by but a guilty look upon his face

"And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there"  
"See that no one's there"

Izuku growled at the billboard and it's bright cherry advertisements

"See that no one's there"  
"Everyone's gone on without you"

The hologram then wandered out of the clearing and appeared to be watching the board with confusion. And a advertisment about U.A came on, the same one that he saw that day as well. The sports festival, with clips and scenes of Bakugou winning first and enjoying himself along with Kiri and the Bakusquad.

"Finally something"  
"Finally news"

"About how the story ends"

The hologram izu watched the board in confusion before his eyes teared up and he began to sob

"He doesn't care now"  
"Moved on with his dream"

(And forgotten all about me)

"With all of his brand new friends"

Kirishima could only watch as the hologram izuku wailed crouched down and holding his head. While the real izu watched with pity and hurt in his eyes, still lightly singing

"Isn't that lovely?"  
"Isn't that cool?"

"And isn't that cruel"  
"And aren't I a fool to have"

The hologram seemed to have glitched out as the boy stood back up and rubbed his eyes while he turned and went back into the clearing

"Happily listened"  
"Happy to stay"

"Happily watching him drift"

They both watched the boy walk slowly and dejectedly back into the trees before the darkness swallowed him up as the hologram ended

"Drift"

"Drift away"

Kirishima couldn't believe this, Bakugou just left someone here for years

How the hell did this guy survive on his own for that long?

How old is this guy?

Is he okay?

But before he could ask any of his questions the real izuku growled out "There now you know my sad little backstory happy now?"

"Dude are you oka-"

Izuku snapped and punched him wildly

"IM NOT OKAY DON'T EVEN ASK"

"I just wanted some closure, revenge but nothing feels better...I just want a friend..."

Izuku collapse on the ground with a small cry of sadness. (OvO fam when I watched the movie that little sound spinel made when she laid on the ground made me sad)

Kiri rubbed his face, hopefully his nose wasnt broken

"Izuku..."

The said boy looked up slightly with a small glare.

"Izuku come back to U.A. with me"

At the boys confused look Kiri sighed and held out his hand as he confidently stepped forward

"You can start over with new friends"  
"A fresh new start"

Taking a deep breath Kiri lightly sang

"Someday"  
"Somewhere"  
"Somehow"

"You'll love again"  
"You just need to find someone"

Izuku rubbed his eye as he stood up and slowly reached for Kiris hand and joined in on the quiet singing

("Someday")  
("Somewhere")  
("Somehow")

Kiri help izu up and hugged him softly

"You'll love again"  
"You just need to find someone"

"Someone who treats you better"  
"Someone who wants you around"

Izu went still at the hug and smiled as he melted slightly into the hug

"Someday"  
"Somewhere"  
"Somehow"

"You're gonna feel found"

Izu sang a little louder as Kiri hugged him  
Tears welling up in his eyes as he sniffeled quietly

"I'll love again"  
"I just need to find someone"

"Someone who treats me better"  
"Someone who wants me around"

Kiri let go of izuku and then guided him towards the exit in the clearing

"Someday"  
"Somewhere"  
"Somehow"  
"I'm gonna feel found"

Izu slowly walked behind as Kirishima bounded excitedly along the path through the trees

"Come on Izuku I want you to come meet my friends!"

Izuku smiled before looking back at the clearing with apprehension before turning back to Kiri who was disappearing fast into the trees

Whispering to himself he smiled as a single tears rolled down his face

"Today"  
"Right here"  
"Right now"  
"I already feel found"

And he ran off to join his new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Booom!
> 
> Two songs one fic
> 
> Efficiency in it's final form
> 
> >:3
> 
> Though the feels got new they really did  
Multiple times...


End file.
